


No More Yearning

by GrinningFlowers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Loki's a flirting shit, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, bottom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningFlowers/pseuds/GrinningFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't stop thinking about Loki since he moved into the tower, and it doesn't help with how much the god flirts with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for being proud of this, I really do. I'll understand if you think it's awful since I've never really written porn. 
> 
> Enjoy the best you can I suppose?

Tony's breath came in quick gasps as he lay on hie bed, pumping himself roughly with Loki on his mind. He knew it was wrong, beyond that actually, to be thinking about Thor's brother like this, but he couldn't help it.

The God of Mischief had recently taken up residence in the Avengers Tower after swearing he wouldn't kill any of them as long as they helped him with a few 'problems' that  he had. Said problems were that quite a few villains were thoroughly displeased with Loki and wanted him dead. The guy was strong, but he couldn't take on three villains at once, especially when two of them had magic on their side like Doctor Doom and Amora.

Ever since he moved in too, the little shit's been flirting nonstop with Tony, having been aware of Iron Man's attraction to him almost instantly. But it isn't just the flirting that gets to Tony, it's the fact that Loki enjoys wearing the cruelest choices of clothing, such as tight, perfect pants without a shirt, or just one of Tony's shirts (the fuck still swears it was just a mix up and he was too lazy to put on aything else.). The delicious view of him was slowly driving Tony insane, which is why he was, for the fifth time this week, desperately jerking himself off and crying out softly for the god.

"This is the most pathetic I have ever seen a mortal," the intrigued statement caught Tony off guard, causing him to jump and nearly fall off his bed.

"Jesus fuck!" He shouted, quickly grabbing a pillow and putting it over his still achingly errect manhood as he looked at Loki, the god examining his nails with a smirk as leaned against one of Tony's walls, wearing a pair of grey jeans that hung low on his hips and green v-neck. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

His green eyes slid over to Tony, clearly amused as he spoke, "I just wanted to check on my fellow teammate."

"What's the real reason, you shit?"

Loki laughed at that, elegantly pushing himself off the wall and taking a few long strides over to the man, "I was so very bored in my room, Stark, and I came to the conclusion that you would be the most entertaining of this band of misfits. I was clearly right."

Tony shuffled away from Loki, soon ending up against the headboard, "Loki, I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Yes, you''re obviously in the mood for something else, Anthony," he chuckled, dropping himself down in front of the mortal in a disturbingly seductive way and who knew his full name could ever sound so damn sexy?

"Don't make me call your brother to kick you out," Tony warned, quietly hoping the mention of Thor might be enough to give him some privacy once more. Then he could at least die of embarrassment in peace.

"Don't be foolish pet, we all know Thor is gone with Lady Jane for the evening," Loki moved in a cat-like fashion up the bed, soon pinning Tony against the wood behind him, "And wouldn't you rather I fuck you senseless than have to try for satisfaction with your hand once more."

"You knew?" Tony asked in surprise, feeling his cheeks heat up, before he shook his head and glared at the trickster god, "My hand is plenty satisfying, so could you kindly get the hell away from me?"

"No," Loki stated simply, taking both Tony's wrists in one hand so he could discard the pillow covering his crotch and grasp at the throbbing organ, giving it a few quick strokes that elicited needy gasps from him, "My, just a few touches from me gets you quite excited."

"Oh would you-" Tony was cut off by harsh and biting kiss from the god.

"Be quiet, Stark or I will leave you here for all your friends to find." Tony kept his mouth tightly shut, obviously listening and done with his threats. "Good. Now tell me, do you want me?"

A nod.

"Excellent choice, pet," Loki chuckled, releasing Tony's trembling cock before magicing off his clothes, and no wonder he was seen as a god with that type of  body; pale, lithe, and firm.

As Tony enjoyed the view Loki slowly enjoyed the mortal's body, trailing his long fingers along his broad chest, shoulders, arms, and down his stomach, muscles quivering slightly at each bit of contact it received.  Going down further he made sure to barely dodge Tony's member and running his hand down each of the groaning mortal's thighs. "You've yearned for this haven't you?" Loki eventually asked, bringing his hand back up to run a digit between his legs and over that tight ring of muscle.

Tony bit back a moan and ignored the question, staring defiantly at the wall behind Loki. He may have dreamt about this, but he was not just going to give in without a fight. That was until Loki slipped that finger in to the first knuckle, quietly hissing, "Answer me."

"Fuck," he ground out, pinching his eyes shut, "okay, yeah, I wanted this."

"Really? The great man of iron wanted his past enemy's cock buried deep inside him? Maybe you even wanted me to fuck you through a mattress and make beg, scream even, for mercy?" Tony's cheeks reddened at that, giving a quick nod in response. Who knew the god knew such dirty words? Guess they weren't lying about that silver tongue.

A low chuckle escaped the devious diety, removing the finger, only to have it return coated with a slick substance. Tony groaned as he felt the lube covered finger reach further inside, moving about briefly before it was joined by a second, and soon a third. Tony's mouth fell upon in pleasure as he felt the digits pump slowly in and out of him, moving his hips in rythnm with them. "Does it feel good, pet?"

"Fuck, yes," Tony sighed as he pressed against the intruding appendages.

"Just wait," Loki said, eyes filled with promise of greater ecstasy.

"Get on with it," he demanded after a few more moments of preparation.

"As you wish," Loki chuckled, enjoying the needy tone in Tony's voice before he replaced his fingers with his thick member, and Tony cried out in shock as he was stretched even more.

"Fuck!"

"Yes, that is what we're doing, pet," Loki smirked, releasing Tony's wrists to take ahold of his hips, soon thrusting in rather harshly.

Deep guttural groans repeatedly fell from Tony's open mouth as he was pounded into by a god. Loki's own moans began to fill the air as they moved together, arms wrapping tightly around each other. Tony dug his nails into the god's shoulders, quiet pleas for more between each moan and thrust, the bed begin to protest from hard treatment. "How does it feel, Stark, being claimed by me?" Loki manage to pant out, a crooked smile on his face as he watch the billionaire begin to fall apart beneath him. There wasn't time to answer as their movements became frantic and uncordinated, leading Loki to slam into Tony's prostate over and over, making sure that the mortal came first. It was with another loud shout that he did, coating both their stomachs in white, and the god soon followed, a self-satisfied smile gracing his lips.

After climaxing they stayed pressed together for a while, both breathing hard and enjoying the afterglow, Tony's fingers somehow ending up tangled in Loki's thick locks. "That was fucking great," Tony finally replied with a grin, once he was able to calm his breathing, "we should do it more often."

"Perhaps if you're a good pet, we will," Loki chuckled, giving the mortal's side a possesive pat and pulling away. Tony nodded slightly,

"Sounds managable."

Loki seemed pleased with the reply and cleaned the two of them up before pulling him under the covers, "Excellent, now rest." Tony nodded, too exhuasted to tell Loki off.

"You will definitely being an interesting toy of mine," Loki sighed in a pleased tone as Tony fell asleep beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost debating on making something else out of this. Maybe a multi-chapter fic of it or maybe just a prequel filled with Loki's endless flirting.
> 
> Tell me what you think please!


End file.
